Time For A Groovy Haunted Mansion Get Together
by swarlock
Summary: The Ghost Minstrels quit after Cast Member Frankiestein insults them. Enter The Groovy Goolies from Horrible Hall to help out.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S TIME FOR A GROOVY HAUNTED MANSION GET TOGETHER PART ONE**

**By Swarlock**

**In a clearing with eerie dead tree trunks, lightning strikes. You shift your eyes to see a very strange house. It looks almost like a fun house. Of course if you were there you wouldn't be having fun. **

**Or would you?**

**"Welcome to Horrible Hall," a disembodied voice cackles as the moon rises. A wild looking bat flutters and tries to get into an open window in Horrible Hall. The way in moves down and the bat misses it completely. Sliding flatter than a pancake the bat changes shape and falls to the ground.**

**A very annoyed and frustrated Drac says to no one "This place is driving me batty."**

**Today is a very unusual day for The Goolies who spend most of the night cracking jokes and doing oddball things to pass away the hours until sunlight. Wolfie and Drac play table tennis using a spider for the ball, Hagatha is watering her moaning glory flowers while Frankie becomes Super Gool to save a kitty who scratches him wildly. Seems he didn't want to be saved.**

**Around after Midnight The Weird Window Time gets a workout. And here is where our story really begins.**

**"Hey, Drac. Why won't anyone kiss you?" Wolfie asks.**

**"I have bat breath!" he answers.**

**"Hey Mummy. Why is it safe to tell you secrets?" Sabrina The Teen Aged Witch asks.**

**"I'll keep it under wraps, Ya know." Mummy says.**

**"That reminds me a good story," Drac says as he begins remininscing.  
"Oh, Oh. Looks like Drac's about to do a flashback trip. Arr-roo-roo!" Wolfie said.  
"Oh dear," Frankie frowned. "Our faces get all blurry and melted."**

**Cue flashback:**

**All 999 ghosts from The Haunted Mansion are watching a concert from high above. Steven W. Warlock had won some show tickets to see The Mummies and The Puppies who were in fine tune tonight and the show was almost over. Frankestein, his afterlife long buddy for more than 600 years was really getting into the music.**

**"Man. Can those cats wail or what?" he said excitedly.**

**"Feh! We could do better," One of the ghost minstrels said scoffing at the players on stage.**

**"Oh yeah. The only tune you guys know is Grim Grinnng Ghosts. Haven't you got anything else in your reportoire?" Frankie snorted and sneered at the horn blowing spirit.**

**"Well, I never," The Hunchback Flutist said.**

**"Well, We better back get to Disney World, my friends," Master Gracey said to everyone.**

**"Do you think the boss missed us?" Ezra wondered.**

**"Are you kidding?" Phineas replied back. "With our luck Mickey could easily replace us with those animantronics we inhabit in the Mansion."**

**"And it was good of our newest cast members to lift the restrictions on all of us after that incident with Leota," The Tightrope Walker said smiling. "I really HATED being under her spell when that happened." **

**Madam Leota was mortified by the mere mention of it but said nothing. **

**When they got home the ghosts all decided to retire to their individual hidey holes and get some much needed rest. Steven and Frankiestein went home for the day to tend to business in their own haunted abode which was well secluded on the Disney grounds. No one ever ventured into the hidden swamp area but anyone stupid enough to do so did it at their own risk. **

**"You really ticked off the musicians while we were watching the concert, Pinhead!" Steven snarled at his room-mate.**

**"I speakth the truth, Buddy boy," he said laughing like a bithering idiot.**

**"Well, You better apologize to them tomorrow or I'll turn you into a meat lover," he warned him.**

**Frankiestein was having too much fun to care and settled into his coffin with his little wolf doll that rested on his pillow in the slab.**

**The next morning. **

**Arriving to work took longer than expected and Mickey was a stickler for Late Attendees. But because Steven W. Warlock and Frankiestein were special cases he let it slide. They were very good at their job at The Haunted Mansion.**

**Despite that he could be seen folding his hands looking more annoyed when they showed up.**

**"Guys. We have a problem. The Ghost Band at the mansion quit," Mickey said with a somber but cross look on his face.**

**Steven wanted to shoot Daggers from his eyes at Frankie at that point.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME FOR A GROOVY HAUNTED MANSION GET TOGETHER**

**By Swarlock**

"**Great goin', you idiot. Now who's going to play in the graveyard part of The Mansion?" Steven looked very ticked off.**

"**Don't sweat, Buddy Boy. I've got it all covered. Huddle and I'll let you in on the idea I have. And anyone reading this. Join us won't you?" **

**Steven and Frankie huddle in as we share in their secret.**

"**This is our chance to show what we can do. Let's get some instruments and do what the other guys did in the cemetery scene," Frankiestein says excited.**

"**Are you out of your mind, Thimble Fop. First off you can't play to save your life and your singing is terrible.'**

**"He's right about that, Frankie," Mickey says. "Remember what happened during Hallowishes a month ago?" He squirmed at that memory.**

**"OK. OK. I get your point. But I still want to do this. Remember I've played everywhere."**

**"Here we go!" Steven said exasperated.**

**"I knocked them dead at The Dead Sea, Tinkled the ivorys in Dry Gulch, Our crowd will love what we're doing," he said with stars in his eyes. In his head he could hear the cheering throngs of thousands in his pointed ears.**

**"We're doing this for the patrons of this park, you knothead," Steven yelled at the top of his lungs. Frankie's eyes almost popped out but he quickly recovered them.**

**"Oh...Them!" Frankie's ego deflated.**

**Mickey let out a resignated sigh and said "OK. I hope you know what you're doing." Getting a sign of approval they went to tell Master Gracey and the others.**

**They weren't too thrilled by Frankiestein's idea. Still they had to do what Mickey approved.**

**"Well, We can't just have the two of you in the band," The Ghost Host said. "Round up the residents to try out for Auditions." **

**He turned to look at Steven with a mournful look but was too embarassed to appear so he turned himself invisible.**

**"I share your pain, Boss."**

**Hours were spent getting everyone to pitch in. Madam Leota got her lips zipped after trying to cast another spell on the ghosts to do her bidding, Phineas, Ezra and Gus played the flute, guitar and tom toms horribly and then several spirits got the combo right.**

**That was until Frankie started singing.**

**"AAAARGH!!!! Not again!" One ghost screeched. The ones that didn't have ears were partly lucky but they could feel the vibrations anyway, even they had their limits.**

**"STOP!!!" Steven said aloud. "This will never do. Frank you need singing lessons."**

**"I thought I was doing pretty good," he said obliviously.**

**"We're gonna have to get some tutors to help you," Steven said. **

**Snapping his fingers he summoned his Phantom Phone Directory book from his office where the Corridor Of Doors were.**

**"Let's see. Ghost Sheets Laundromat, Coffin Builder, Troll Tail Pluckers, Spiders and Bugs Salon. Ah! Here we are," he smiled. "_Singing Teachers For Hire: Contact Agent For Details. DD Unlimited._"**

**Steven plucked his cel phone from his pocket and dialed the number.**

**"Daffy Duck, Agent for The Groovy Goolies at your service," a lispy voice said from the other end of the line.**

**"Oh vey! Not you," Steven groaned.**

**To be continued...**

**Editor's Footnote: Okay. If you're wondering why Daffy is in this story you'll have to read the next chapter. There's a good reason why he's in there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME FOR A GROOVY HAUNTED MANSION GET TOGETHER**

**By Swarlock**

**"Daffy Duck. Agent to the stars. What can I do you for?" **

**"Weren't you a director after that Phantom Of The Flickers business?" Steven said over the phone.**

**"I was. Then I got a brilliant idea. Why be a director when you can be an agent who can exploit the acts out of their money...Ah! I mean give the talent more exposure?" Daffy lied.**

**Steven just rolled his eyes. **

**"Who's on the phone, bud," Frankie asked leaning over Steven's shoulder.**

**"Daffy Duck."**

**"THE DAFFY DUCK???" **

**'Yeah! But I'm not dealing with him. He's going to try and get me to pay for your singing lessons."**

**"GIVE HIM THE MONEY! GIVE HIM THE MONEY!" Frankie shouted as he shook him.**

**"ALRIGHT!!! ALRIGHT!!!" Steven said angrily.**

**"OK. You have your first sale. How soon can you and The Goolies get here?" he asked Daffy over the phone.**

**"Quicker than you can say Captain Hook, Bubie," Wolfie said standing behind him with The other Goolies in tow carrying their instruments. **

**"Where's the duck?" Steven asked looking very cross.**

**"Pant...pant! It took longer to get here than I thought. I had to take the long way from The La Brea Tar Pits," Daffy said huffing and puffing as he flew down to the ground. "Finally an opportunity that even the rabbit can't steal from me. " he said composing himself.**

**"Get them set up for practice," Steven demanded.**

**"Ah ah! First you sign this contract that says I take in fifty percent of the gross net," Daffy said holding a pen and paper. "And then there's the added user's fees with tax and..."**

**Steven snapped his fingers.**

**WHAM!!!**

**A huge sack with gold coins fell on Daffy. **

**"Is that enough, you swindler?" **

**"That'll...do," Daffy squeaked trying to get out from under the humongous bag.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME FOR A GROOVY HAUNTED MANSION GET TOGETHER PART FOUR**

**By Swarlock**

**"OK. Let's get this show on the road!" Daffy said aloud. "Garconny. Get me a Strawberry Vanilla ****Smoothie from Tomorrowland and make it snappy." **

**"Hold it, Duck Dictator! Let's get something straight here," Steven said folding his hands. ****"You're here to teach my room-mate how to sing. Not push me around like Benson DuBois from ****Soap. Secondly you are in my terrority and that of both my Bosses. So no funny stuff."**

**"Oh maybe you don't want my expertise," Daffy said trying to con Steven. "Tell you what. If you ****show how you were able to make that money appear I'll go easy on your buddy over there."**

**The warlock was getting ticked off by his insolence. But then he got a crafty idea.**

**"Nothing doin' ya greedy slob! Why don't you ask one of the other ghosts around here instead," ****he told Daffy.**

**Meanwhile Frankiestein and Frankie were watching Daffy like the stalking hawks they were. **

**"He has such a way with words doesn't he?" he said to The Half Breed Vampire.**

**"Yeah! He sure can ruffle those feathers. Especially where my room-mate is concerned."**

**"Talk on your own time, Bubba!" Time for you to sing," Steven said tapping him on the ****shoulder.**

**Frankiestein went to the mic.**

**"Like, OK man! Now do like we showed you. Dig down deep into your black soul and wail like a ****screaming Sinch," Wolfie instructed.**

**And he did. Thousands of kids up and down Frontierland starting crying after hearing his ****singing.**

**"Beautiful," Steven conjured up a newspaper, rolled it up and it repeatly smacked ****Frankenstein on the head as he ran from the stage into the mansion. **

**"He'll be back," he said to the others. "Take five guys."**

**Meanwhile Daffy was formulating a plan to get richer. He hated walking around in the mansion. ****Even more than when he visited Horrible Hall. But he reached Madam Leota's Seance Room.**

**She was sleeping inside her crystal ball. The mallard notice that her book of spells was open.**

**That was all it took to get Daffy's greedy wheels going.**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**TIME FOR A GROOVY HAUNTED MANSION GET TOGETHER**

**By Swarlock**

**Daffy tiptoed over to where Madam Leota's seance table was and silently grabbed the book without her noticing anything. And quick as a flash he dashed down the Corridor of Doors. Bumping into Frankiestein he nearly dropped the book.**

**"H-Hi, there." he said nervously.**

**"I just sent the newspaper on a wild goose chase looking for The Caretaker's dog." Frankiestein said to Daffy. "I wanted to thank you for bringing The Goolies along to help me with my singing."**

**"Ah. Yeah, Sure kid," Daffy replied.**

**"Hey! What's that you have covered behind your back?" the vampire asked.**

**"N-Nothing!" Daffy began squirming and sweating his tail feathers.**

**Changing into a bat Frank flew over Daffy's head to get a better look.**

**"Madam Leota's spell book. What gives?"**

**"Don't you wanna get rich off your singing?" Daffy said. "I'll cut you in on the action."**

**"B-But you're my idol. You can't do this!" Frank was almost getting ready to tear up but didn't.**

**"The paltry sum of moola I'm getting from the gigs isn't enough, you sap. Now step aside," Daffy growled trying to swat the bat. "I'm off to make riches."**

**Changing back into his true form all Frankenstein could do is watch his ex-hero go down the corridor. He had a moment of clarity in that instant. One of the few times he ever had which wasn't that often.**

**"Oh man. Frankie is gonna be heartbroken when he learns what their agent just did. I'll have to go to Steve and tell him what happened," he thought to himself.**

**Heading outside he told Steven what occured.**

**"I thought as much," the warlock said. "Seems you're good for something after all."**

**"Thanks. I think," was all his vampire buddy could say.**

**"Oh yeah! One other thing." Steven zapped another rolled up newspaper and smacked Frankiestein on the head. **

**"OW!!!" **

**"That's for being such a lousy singer, pinhead!" **

**He had the paper smack Frankiestein in the head again.**

**"What was that for?"**

**"That's for the next stupid thing you do!!!" Steven said snarling.**

**"So what do we now?" he asked.**

**"Sweeten the deal by giving out flyers to everyone in the park," Steven said. **

**"Especially to Madam Leota."**

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Editor's Note: Thank you Tabbicus for reviewing my story and correctly figuring out the reference I made to Daffy Duck's connection to The Groovy Goolies. For those who have never seen it. The Groovy Goolies met up with Daffy and Porky Pig and many other Looney Tunes characters in a movie that The Phantom Of The Flickers was trying to sabotage. Frankie is a big fan of Daffy's and he and The Goolies wanted to help him solve the mystery. **

**If only they'd release this on DVD in The States.**

**As for being confused about the two Frankies. I created my Frankie which is a play on words for Frankenstein. The one major difference is that my Frankie is he's a half breed vampire who likes Vegetables over blood and is not affected by the sun. That and he's somewhat dense as opposed to Frankie Goolie who has a big heart. The half breed is based on my best friend Franky in Tampa, Florida.**

**With that out of the way. Let's continue our story. Watch for another reference to another Daffy movie in the follow up chapter..**

**TIME FOR A GROOVY HAUNTED MANSION GET TOGETHER PART SIX**

**By Swarlock**

**"She's still resting. Just place the flyer on the ball," one of the 999 ghosts said to another. They silently draped it on the ball she was in and they quickly flew out. They didn't want to be around when she got angry at the discovery of her missing spell book.**

**All around the park Frankie and Frankiestein were passing out flyers for the event to follow shortly. Everyone was invited. Even toons from outside of Toontown came from the concert.**

**"How long before Leota gets wind of the news," Frankie said to Steven. **

**"Give or take a few minutes," he replied.**

**At that moment Leota was waking up from what she called her "Hundred Year Beauty sleep". She didn't wake fully at first and decided to create a magic mixture to get her adrenalin going.**

**"Hmmm! This ball appears to be dusty. I can barely see out of it. A simple clearing spell should fix it up."**

**However it didn't work. **

**"That's odd!" she thought to herself. "The harder I rub the stain still exist. I'll have to use another spell to...Hello? "**

**She lit up the inside of the ball and then saw that it was wasn't dirt at all. She telepathically lifted the flyer off her "prison" and read it.**

**COME ONE AND ALL TO THE CONCERT OF THE YEAR! THE GROOVY GOOLIES IN CONCERT WITH GUEST SINGER FRANKIESTEIN! A DD UNLIMITED PRODUCTION. PRODUCED, DIRECTED AND EMCEED BY DJ D.D. FLY!**

**"Hmmh!" she snorted. "I'll go to the concert if only to heckle the vampire with the tone-deaf vocal chords. But first let me find a Pick Me Up spell to clear my head, so to speak."**

**It was at this moment that she noticed the book was gone. Turning back to look at the flyer again she put Two and Two together.**

**"That duck is going to get roasted!" she bellowed.**

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**TIME FOR A GROOVY HAUNTED MANSION GET TOGETHER PART SEVEN By Swarlock**

**Leota lifting herself from inside the crystal ball managed to float out of an open window to see where Daffy was. He was sitting on a park bench outside of the mansion counting the gold Steven had given him earlier. He wasn't aware that she was invisibly watchinmg over him.**

**"I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm a happy miser!" he shouted with greedy glee. "And with this spell book that crusty old bat of a medium-rare won't know the difference. Ah! Here's a good one."**

**Taking the book in one hand he waved his hand over the bag of coins reciting the incantation.**

**Oh big bag that holds my stash,  
Keep renewing my sack of cash.**

**Leota knew Daffy was greedy but this was too much. He had to teach him a lesson.**

**While the miserly mallard went off to get an ice cream cone. She lower herself a few inches from where the sack was and placed a counter-spell on it.**

**Magic money filled aplenty,  
When he grabs some there won't be any.**

**She continued to watch him from above as he tried to steal candy from a baby human and when he asked Daisy Duck to be his escort . She was forced to do it against her will. Two strikes against him.**

**"Sorry for being so rough back there. I'll make it up to you, Sweetie. Garcoony, Two Strawberry Vanilla Twisters, please," he said to the man at the counter. Reaching out for the bag of money he went into shock seeing that it was half empty.**

**"Hey! Where's my money. Oh, It's gotta be Cubish again. All right. All right. I'll get Ice Twisters for the next hundred people who come here."**

**The money bag instantly had more gold coins in it.**

**Donald was watching all this as he walking off the stage from the last show he did with Minnie and Mickey. And was he ever furious.**

**"I'll show him!"**

**To be continued...**

**Yeah. I know this part is rather short. The holidays took the wind out of me and I'm just catching up now. More later on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TIME FOR A GROOVY HAUNTED MANSION GET TOGETHER PART EIGHT By Swarlock**

**Donald Duck, Star of stage, screen and television just walked off from a performance he did with Minnie and Mickey and saw Daffy trying to hustle in on his girl Daisy. Fumes were coming out of his head.**

**"Hey, you!" he shouted. "That's my girl!!!"**

**"Funny thing coming from a guy with a speech impediment," Daffy taunted.**

**Now Donald was really mad.**

**"How about a contest to see who's the better romantic," The black mallard cracked wise. "If you win. You get your girl back."**

**"You're on!"**

**The crowd of passerbys stopped to see the dueling contest between the two ducks.**

**"Ok. First challenge. The first one back with a bundle of roses wins the first round," Daffy announced. "And you'll have to get it aty the other end of the park."**

**"Wak!" Donald said and immediately went hunting for roses.**

**Daffy of course was going to take the easy way by conjuring up roses without paying for them.**

**The money bag that was filled with coins in little bags began dissapearing like wildfire - and appearing in the hands of the crowd that was watching him cast the spell.**

**"Wow! Now I can get that Paul Frees and The Poster People remaster that just came out," a person named Brian said gleefully.  
"With this I can make my own Haunted Mansion movie and do it right. Time to call an agent," another person said and ran off to the nearest phone.  
"Yay! Now we have enough money to take our college station off University grounds," Tony, Kathy, Winnie and Dan said and took off.  
Every one of the bystanders sped away in different directions as Daffy's jaw dropped to the ground literally.**

**"Wait! Stop!" he said in a weak voice.**

**It was too late however for him to stop them all.**

**Frustrated he took what little was left and began recycling the spell again.**

**Daisy was watching Daffy as he was desperately trying to make more money from Leota's spell. When Donald returned with the roses. All he could do was stare with a resigned look of defeat. The flowers in his hand wilted as he did so.**

**"Isn't he wonderful?" she said. **

**"He forced you to be his escort, Toots!" Donald said in protest.  
"But he did it with such flair," she replied.  
Meanwhile the other ghosts at the mansion were taking bets on who would win. The Goolies took a break to watch from video screens inside the control room below with the others.**

**"This is more exciting than the time you let your wolf wagon roam around Horrible Hall and ran over Drac several times, Wolfie" Frankie said. Drac was not amused by that moment.**

**"Hey, Down front! Shut up!" Ratso said with a bag of popcorn in his left hand. He threw a piece and it hit Frankie's large head.  
"I DIDN'T need that," Frankie said frowning.**

**And back at the other side of the park. Donald and Daffy were quarreling like mad hens.**

**"They're fighting over Little Ol' me. How romantic!" Daisy said all wide eyed and a flutter.  
"Oh gee! Gag me with a spoon!" Batso said disgusted next to Ratso.  
"Shhh! I want to hear what they're saying," Hauntleroy said. Both Ratso and Batso covered Hauntleroy's hat over his ears so he couldn't see what was going on.  
"Hey! Stop it! Ma-maaaaaa!!!" he bellowed. His whining annoyed the other ghosts in the room and they tossed him into one of the cobwebs that was situated in the second floor above them.**

**Back above the park Donald and Daffy were still arguing when Daffy came up with a twisted idea.  
"I tell you what, Bubie. You can have all this money in the bag if you trade me Daisy in exchange"  
"No way!" Donald snorted. "Besides I don't see anything in the bag"  
Daffy gawked seeing that is was empty.**

**"MY MONEY!!!" he shouted.**

**Somewhere high above Leota was cackling with delight. She however didn't see that another mallard was flying in her direction and it smacked right into her.**

**She fell to the ground and she rolled next to Daffy who looked down to the crystal ball and put two and two together.**

**"YOU!!!" he said enraged.**

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

FOOTNOTE: It's been almost a year since I started this story and hadn't thought up a decent way to end it. Then other things got in the way such relatives, Mom's sometimes annoying friends from her childhood, my part time voluntary gig at WCWP 88. 1 FM in Long Island University, watching over Mom and any other setback that comes my way.

But my inspiration was renewed after finally getting an audio copy of Daffy Duck And Porky Pig Meet The Groovy Goolies recently.

So let's just get on with it.

TIME FOR A GROOVY HAUNTED MANSION GET TOGETHER PART NINE By Swarlock

Leota was laughing so hard that she almost smashed herself out of her crystal ball. Then she got deadly serious.

"Return that spell book you took or I'll expose you for what you really are, Duck," she hissed.

"You wouldn't dare," Daffy said worriedly.

He ran through Fantasyland as fast as could leaving his money bag behind him carrying Leota's spell book.

"Come back here!" She shouted.

The stage in the intermin was being quickly constructed with the help of Steven's magic and eighty five of the ghosts and ghouls for The Groovy Goolies performance. Daisy Duck was sitting in the bleachers waiting for Daffy to come.

"If he's not here by the time The Goolies arrive. I'll go back to Don," she muttered. "Hi Daisy," Donald said in a depressed voice. "Donald?" "Here!" He grumbled giving her the wilted flowers. "I know when I'm licked," Donald said sadly.

Daisy felt ashamed. She knew Donald wasn't perfect like Daffy even though they did share some characteristics. Still she knew him better than The Egomanical mallard.

"Don, I'm sorry," she said with a smile. "Apology accepted," he said and they hugged.

At that moment The Goolies came out on the platform stage and began tuning their instruments. The crowd cheered with delight.

That was until Daffy showed up with Madam Leota in tow.

"Give me back my spell book, Vermin!!!" She screeched.

"Man. I've heard of flying the Friendly skies but this is ridi-culous. Ahh-woo-woo!!!" Wolfie said watching the commotion going on. "This might take awhile," Frankie said as he put down his drumsticks.

Just then another black duck flew in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! How much money did we take in?" He asked. The Goolies did a double take.

"DAFFY???" They all said in unison.

"Like who were you expecting, Uncle Scrooge?"

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

TIME FOR A GROOVY HAUNTED MANSION GET TOGETHER PART TEN: The CONCLUSION By Swarlock

The Goolies and much of the crowd were dumbfounded seeing two Daffy Ducks on stage.

"How can we tell them apart?" Drac asked.  
"Can't worry about it now, guys. You've got a show to do," Steven said.  
"OK, Boss. We'll knock 'em dead. So to speak. Ah-woo woo!" Wolfie said as he strapped on his guitar.

"NOW!!!" Steven asked with an infuriated look on his face. "We're going to see Who's who"  
"I'm The Real Daffy. This bag of money proves...er...ah. Hold that thought," The Mallard One said.  
"You mean this one?" Frankiestein shouted. "I found it lying on the ground outside of The Winnie The Pooh attraction"  
"You gave this guy a bag of money? Hands off, you fake. It's mine you understand?" The second Daffy growled. Both ducks tussled over the bag that kept spewing coins all over backstage.

"Well, That didn't work," Steven's roommate concluded.  
"What do we do now?" Frankiestein asked.  
"I think I know who it is but..."

"Hello, Boys! The guard let me in with the stage pass my relatives set me up with," a ghoul in tight fitting black and white clothes and a pale white face said cheerfully.  
"Well. That rules you out Claude Chaney," Steven said matter of factly.  
"Claude Chaney, The Silent Movie Star?" Frank said with a gasp.  
"And one of The Graceys," Steven remembered. "He made a big comeback in The 70's playing The Ghoul Of A Million Faces and later retired to our mansion when it finally opened here in Disney World. He commutes back and forth between here and our sister mansion run by Anaheim Gracey out West"  
"Quite right, sir! But I'm rather confused. By jove. Is that My Old Film Director Daffy Duck with another duck that looks like him?" The former Phantom Of The Flickers asked.  
"I'll explain later, Claude. I'll conjure up a box seat for you to watch the show up front," Steven told him.

The ducks were still fighting trying to tear each other apart finding out if the other was a fake when they body slammed each other on the stage where Drac, Frankie and Wolfie were playing.

They hadn't noticed that they were on the stage which everyone thought was part of the act. But what came next blew everything out of the water.

The Goolies had worked up a lot of heat under the sun and Frankie was starting to overheat.

"Somebody get out there and cool him down," someone in the audience shouted.

Frankiestein who had seen the whole thing from behind the stage decided to help out. He had a brilliant idea which according to his room-mate was always a recipe for danger.

"Here's my chance to show my Buddy how good I am with the magic he's taught me," he thought to himself.

Taking his magic wand in hand he said

"Frankie hot and bothered, You to do make me feel blue,  
A little cool breeze I send to you."

Instead of bringing up the wind he zapped up a wind machine. And it was blowing in the opposite direction by sucking everything in instead of out.

The crowd panicked as some of their clothes were taken off. Donald lost his feathers as well as Daisy.

"Turn that thing off, Dummy!" Steven shouted as he held on for dear life to the gates of The mansion behind him.  
"I can't shut it off," the vampire yelled back.  
"Never let an apprentice student do the job of a Professional warlock," Frankiestein's pal said. Snapping his fingers he made the wind blower dissapear.

The bleachers were destroyed and half the people in them were scattered everywhere in Liberty Square and Frontierland. Some in rather unappropiate places left to the imagination. With a quick snap of his fingers, Steven returned everything back to normal.

All except for the now very naked fake Daffy standing next to the visible Real MCoy.

"Oh oh! The gig is up," he said.

"Hold it. I know who you are now. You're My Cousin Swifty," Daffy said. "You have some nerve impersonating me"  
"Why did he do it, Daff?" Wolfie asked.  
Swifty was about to give an explanation when Daffy said.  
"Swifty probably wanted the money all to himself. He came to visit me at The Talent Agency and took the call that was meant for me. Swifty forgot that my answering machine goes on Automatic so I heard the message Steve and him were sayin' after he left"  
"So you flew out here to help out anyway," Frankiestein concluded. "Steal the money? Sounds like something you would do Daffy," Steven scowled. "Which is ALL THE TIME"  
"This IS for Charity you know. I'm not that heartless," he quipped.  
The warlock just rolled his eyes.  
"What do we do with him then?" The Ghost Host said.  
"I have an idea," Steven said.

"Listen to that crowd!" Drac said. "They love us!"  
The clapping and cheering seemed endless. The Goolies bowed in approval for doing the job they were assigned to.  
"Thank you, Everybody!" Frankie said. "This all wouldn't have been possible if not for our Agent Daffy Duck and our new friends here at The Haunted Mansion."  
"Special Thanks goes to Swifty and Frankiestein for their great comedy act on stage," Daffy said.  
"But I didn't do any - OW!!!" Daffy kicked him on his shin.  
"Act? What act? YEOW!!!" Frankiestein said when Steven stepped out his foot. "Oh yeah. That act. I was great wasn't I?"

The warlock just glared at him.

The Singing Minstrels from The Haunted Mansion were in the audience too and saw the whole thing. They knew the wind machine wasn't an act but they cheered for The Goolies and laughed when Frankiestein messed up as usual.

"I have to admit it. You guys were awesome up there on stage. You put us to shame. You could teach us a few tricks," The Hunchbacked Fluist told them.  
"Nah! We like you guys the way you are," Wolfie said to them. "But we could use a warm up act for our concerts."  
"Tell you what, Mickey and Boss Gracey. We'll come back IF you allow us to be their lead in act during the weekends and we'll call it even," The Harpist said.

They agreed.

Swifty was carted to Jail for impersonating a Talent Agent without a license and Daffy decided it'd be a lot easier to just be a regular tv and movie star after all. Steven became The Goolies' new agent as a sideline when he was off duty. Frankie's mouth was closed shut with duct tape and demoted to janitor for a month for causing so much trouble.

A few days later The Mansion was back to normal. Or as normal as it got over there. Frankiestein was still being punished although he was relieved to get the duct tape off his lips. He decided to take a short nap in the office they used. It was designed to have an area where either he or Steven could sleep for a few hours.

He was about to hit his slab when he saw that the bedroom was a complete disaster area with bright lime green day-glo colors with a splash of mud brown in his coffin.

"And what is THIS???" he shouted.  
"My latest creation of course," Madam Leota said as she was telepathically mixing buckets of the most garish paint colors she could think of. She "borrowed" them from The Animation Studio located in Disney Hollywood Studios.  
"Since I'm afforded few priviliges in the mansion I thought I'd freshen up the place. This is a work of art."

"You couldn't create art if you finger painted it. That is if you still had hands to do it with," Frankiestein sneered.

Madam Leota didn't flinched at his words.

"Ha! This time I got you where I want you," The vampire said as he turned away. "I'll tell The Boss. He'll put a stop to this."

"Steve will be proud of me," he thought with a big grin on his face. "I gotta wonder though why was she smiling at me like that? Why do I have this feeling that I was hoodwinked again? It's like I'm not myself all of a sudden. I feel alright and yet.."

If only he'd known that his body was now purple colored with four feet with a tail with a flag strapped on with a picture of a screw and a ball on it.

T-That's All Folks!


End file.
